


The Queen's Hope

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Hope

Queen Victoria had always known that she would feel her heart break when she lost dear Albert. That had been a fact of life since the day they married. She hadn’t expected the feeling of pain to be that bad. She had gone through plenty of heartache in her life but once she’d lost Albert she’d known nothing but pain. That had changed when she risked a trip to the proms. 

Yes, she’d cried her eyes out but she was starting to find some hope within the whole thing, at least until she realised what the name of the hall was. That had started her on another downward spiral, a spiral that was enough to cause Fortesque to leave. He had returned later, after she had finally begun to feel better. 

She had let him bring the boy in and taken on the food, letting Fortesque chase his boy later. She had watched him go and smiled, releasing the girl from under her skirt. She and the girl had started out just talking but once she had heard Fortesque coming back she’d been forced to suggest the woman hid under her skirt, a move that was a little rash but hopeful. 

Elodia, the girl, had been charming, shy and blushing. Normally she would have been a little pickier about the girl’s dress but since her own was black and a little dingy she really couldn’t judge. The girl’s flowers though, those had been a little dog-eared during the whole skirt incident. Not that she minded that much either. She had taken the girl home with her, letting the girl sleep as they traveled home. She had smiled softly as the girl woke again, nestling closer. The feeling of comfort was enough that she felt normal, able to be herself. It didn’t hurt that the girl had flattered her. 

She was also feeling incredibly flattered that the girl had trusted her enough to tell her about her own troubles, the foolish man who had attempted to marry her during a stroller-wedding and who she had then run away from. She had smiled when the girl asked her to take her home with her as she didn’t want to risk running into the man or her family. 

Once they were home Victoria had taken the girl to her rooms, making sure the girl knew what rooms they were, where they were and how to find her if she had a need to. 

Elodia had taken a while to relax, pacing the rooms before realizing she was lost, alone and… if she was honest, scared. The ladies in waiting didn’t help at all. Buzzing around her. She’d frozen in place at a knock, racing past the women in the doorway, racing down hallway after hallway before finding the right door, knocking desperately at Victoria’s door. 

Victoria had opened the door to a shaking girl who looked on the edge of tears. She took all of four seconds to let the girl in, shutting the door behind the girl and locking it, turning her attention to Elodia, watching her pace before gently stroking her cheek when the girl collapsed on the bed, her head resting on Victoria’s lap. 

“You’re shaking…”

Her voice was gentle and she felt the girl’s soft whimper more than hearing it. 

“You’re scared…”

Elodia had whimpered again softly, nestling closer. Victoria smiled slightly, gently cradling the girl, stroking her back and calming her as best she could. She knew if she was patient she would more than likely be able to convince the girl to relax for once. 

After a while to sitting and stroking the girl’s hair she felt the girl shift, sitting up and nestling closer again. A small hand slid into Victoria’s own, squeezing gently, seeking more comfort. 

Victoria couldn’t help but smile as she felt the girl nestle into her again, the girl’s lips brushing her neck. It took only a few moments for Victoria to draw young Elodia into her lap, a slow and secretive hand sliding up under the girl’s, already crumpled, dress –skirt, the two shared a slow, lingering kiss, Victoria’s hand slipping higher, drawing a soft gasp from the girl. 

When the maid came to wake Victoria next day she found the two entangled, Elodia’s tiny frame nestled safely into Victoria, Victoria’s arms tight around the younger girl’s body, sheltering her.


End file.
